Orkowie
Orkowie - rasa silnych humanoidów występujących w całym świecie. Są oni największym i najdawniejszym wrogiem ludzi. Pochodzą z północnych krain - z królestwa orków. Cechuje ich zielony kolor skóry. Ponadto, orkowie są wyżsi od ludzi. Ich twarze odrobinę przypominają oblicza małp, a ciała są porośnięte brązową sierścią. Zwykli wojownicy z Khorinis noszą jedynie przepaski i naramienniki, a elitarni orkowie i dowódcy orków noszą niebieskawe zbroje, szamani malują sobie twarze i noszą na głowie pióropusze. Osobniki z Myrtany są bardziej cywilizowane. Zarówno ich wygląd jak i ubrania są bogatsze. Mają ludzkie rysy, nie mają sierści; ubrania zielonoskórych to głównie peleryny i zbroje, posługują się też mową ludzi. Przed akcją gry Od dawna zamieszkiwali północne ziemie. Tysiąc lat przed tymi wydarzeniami pięciu największych szamanów z wyspy Khorinis przyzwało potężnego demona - Krushaka, zwanego przez ludzi Śniącym. Niedługo potem zbudowali jego świątynię i zaczęli oddawać mu cześć. Demon skazał szamanów i budowniczych swojej świątyni na wieczne potępienie - stali się oni ożywieńcami. Inni zamieszkali w niewielkim mieście orków, ale swoich zmarłych od wieków grzebali nieopodal przyszłego obozu bractwa. Gothic 3: Początek Orkowie służą Zakonowi Krwi i mają sojusz z bandytami. Pomagają Zakonowi przejąć władzę w Khorinis. Dusaro posiada nieznaną runę, która tworzy orków. Gothic I Ork zwiadowca (by Cassidy005).jpg Ork wojownik (by Cassidy005).jpg Ork szaman G1 (by Cassidy005).jpg Opiekun świątyni (by Cassidy005).jpg W dalszym ciągu zamieszkują miasto orków w Górniczej Dolinie. Nie są pokojowo nastawieni do ludzi i nadal czczą demona Śniącego. Swoich zmarłych grzebią na cmentarzysku w okolicach obozu bractwa. Osada ich upada, gdy Bezimienny ponownie otwiera świątynię i pokonuje demona Śniącego. W związku z tym powracają do wiary w Beliara. Losy orków z kontynentu nie są znane. Atak orków.jpg|Orkowy atak Chata orków Gothic 1.png|Typowy orkowy namiot Ork Niewolnik2.jpg|Ork w niewoli Gothic II Po upadku bariery wielu orków zginęło w zamieszaniu po pokonaniu Śniącego. Jednakże przybyły spore posiłki z niedalekiego dworu Irdorath, siedziby Smoka Ożywieńca, a jednocześnie świątyni Beliara. Zajęli oni niemal całą górniczą dolinę, oprócz Zamku w Górniczej Dolinie i kilku kopalni rudy, które regularnie atakują. Oblegany jest także dawny stary obóz, którego cały zewnętrzny pierścień został zniszczony. Mieszkańcy zarówno wyspy, jak i miasta Khorinis bardzo obawiają się ataku zielonoskórych z powodu małej liczby okrętów ewakuacyjnych. Orkowie zbudowali w górniczej dolinie wielką palisadę, za którą znajduje się port. Dostawy zaopatrzenia przychodzą do zielonoskórych właśnie drogą morską z Dworu Irdorath, gdzie znajduje się ich główna baza. Dowódcą orków był szaman Hosh-Pak, lecz po jego śmierci, wodzem zostaje Ur-Shak. Ork wojownikG2 (by Cassidy005).jpg Ork szaman G2 (by Cassidy005).jpg Herszt orków1 (by Cassidy005).jpg Ork pułkownik z wyspy Khorinis (by SpY).png Dostali się także do Jarkendaru, choć nie wiadomo jakim środkiem transportu. Możliwe, że byli rdzennymi mieszkańcami tej części wyspy. Po przybyciu Esmeraldy na Dwór Irdorath, ich baza zostaje zrównana z ziemią. Ginie tam orkowy pułkownik oraz wielu wojowników i szamanów. Nie przeszkadza im to jednak w przejęciu władzy nad wyspą Khorinis. Zdobywają zamek w górniczej dolinie, a potem samo miasto Khorinis. Gothic 3 Tymczasem orkowie w Myrthanie zdobyli prawie cały kontynent. Broni się jeszcze tylko stolica, niewielkie obozy buntowników i klany w Nordmarze. Przywódca orków - Kan rezyduje w Faring. Zawarł on sojusz z pustynnym ludem, asasynami. Orkowie z kontynentu są dużo bardziej cywilizowani od tych z Khorinis. Bezimienny może walczyć z orkami, odbijając kolejne miasta lub współpracować z nimi, wypleniając rebelię. Orkowie z rozkazów Xardasa szukają pradawnych artefaktów, prowadzą więc oni wykopaliska na całym kontynencie np. w Al Shedim lub w Monterze. Orkowie występują głównie w Myrtanie, w Nordmarze zaś zajęli oni kopalnię Klanu Młota. Występują też w niewielkich grupkach w całej krainie. W Varancie orków jest bardzo mało. Większa grupa jest w Al Shedim. Tuż przed rozstrzygnięciem wojny bogów odwracają się od Beliara i zrywają sojusz z asasynami. Duża część z nich ginie podczas odbijania myrtańskich miast. Jaroll.jpg Herszt orków z Ardei (by Cassidy005).jpg Urkrass (by Cassidy005).jpg Berserker.jpg Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Po zakończeniu wojny bogów Kan i inni orkowie stanęli po stronie Thorusa. Zostali członkami frakcji południowej ze stolicą w Trelis. Mieszkają głównie w Monterze i Cape Dun oraz ich stolicy. Nie pałają już taką nienawiścią do ludzi jak dawniej. Kan rezyduje w Monterze i walczy z oddziałami Gorna z północy. Ginie w jaskiniach Okary w walce z pewnym magiem wody i Bezimiennym. Arcania: Gothic 4 Na wyspie Argaan i Feshyr żyje ten sam podgatunek orków, co na wyspie Khorinis, choć nieco bardziej rozwinięty intelektualnie. Zielonoskórzy z wysp południowych posługują się ludzką mową, choć nie tak płynnie jak orkowie z kontynentu. W przeciwieństwie do orków z Myrtany i wyspy Khorinis są pokojowo nastawieni do ludzi, z wyjątkiem kilku grup z okolic Srebrowodu. Lubią pić dużo alkoholu. Ich postawa nie jest całkiem wyprostowana, poruszają się tak jak troglodyci. Na wyspy południowe przybyła także spora liczba orków z kontynentu, z Myrtany i Nordmaru. Różnią się oni od swoich rdzennych kuzynów. Są dużo brutalniejsi i nie szanują ludzi. Erhag.jpg G4 ORK OGBOSH.jpg Orruk(by Vultus123).jpg Hierarchia orków * Hersztowie - najwyższa kasta w społeczności orków. Wydają oni rozkazy wojsku i sprawują rządy nad określonym obszarem np. miasta lub krainy. * Szamani - duchowi przywódcy orków. Są jednymi z najmądrzejszych zielonoskórych i perfekcyjnie posługują się magią. Mają duży autorytet u innych orków. Noszą białe przyozdobione szaty, a ci mniej cywilizowani pióropusze i przepaski. * Pułkownicy - zarządzają oddziałami orkowych armii. Walczą podobnie jak przedstawiciele elity i są podobnie uzbrojeni. Jednym z nich jest np. Nemrok z okupowanego Geldern. * Elita - najlepiej uzbrojeni i najbardziej doświadczeni orkowi wojownicy. Noszą niebieskawe zbroje lub płaszcze. Posługują się głównie ciężkimi orkowymi mieczami lub Krush Agashami. Korzystają ponadto z orkowych kusz. * Wiarusi - doświadczenie w walce wojownicy. Do walki używają Krush Agashów. * Żołnierze - przebywają w mieście orków i okolicach. Do walki używają Krush UrRoków, są dobrze opancerzeni. * Wojownicy - pospolici żołnierze walczący w imię orków. Są także najliczniejszą ich grupą. Noszą lekkie zbroje i posługują się zwykle Krush Pachami i UrRokami. Używają także kusz. Strażnicy pilnujący bram i różnych przejść korzystają przeważnie z Krush Tarachów. * Zwiadowcy - są słabo wyposażeni w Krush Varroki i kusze. Posiadają też lekkie zbroje. Ich głównym zadaniem jest szpiegowanie nieprzyjaciela. * Myśliwi - są również słabo wyposażeni, zajmują się zaopatrywaniem społeczeństwa orków w żywność. * Mieszkańcy - pospolici mieszkańcy orkowych miast. Nie są dość sprawni w walce. Zwykle wieczorami grają na bębnach lub tańczą. Ponadto wymienić można także takie grupy, jak: * Niewolnicy - orkowie zniewoleni przez ludzi, którzy wykorzystują ich siłę przy pracy w kopalniach; * Opiekunowie świątyni - są to przede wszystkim budowniczy świątyni Śniącego, skazani na potępienie,sługi oraz nieumarli szamani odpowiedzialni za przebudzenie tego potężnego demona. Rasy orków W serii Gothic istnieją trzy rasy orków, orkowie z Khorinis, orkowie z kontynentu i orkowie z wysp południowych. Rasy te różnią się od siebie, jednak wszyscy orkowie z serii musieli mieć wspólnego przodka, jak rasy ludzi, które pochodzą od tego samego przodka mimo tego że są różne rasy ludzi (biali, czarni, Azjaci itp.) Wszystkich orków łączy język, wyznanie, i najprawdopodobniej kultura. Możliwe że orkowie z Khorinis nie wyewoluowały, skoro orkowie ożywieńcy z przed 1000 lat maja w pełni owłosione ramiona a teraźniejsi orkowie z Khorinis mają tego owłosienia znacznie mniej. Możliwe że bliskość do ludzi zmienia orków, co by wytłumaczyło różne rasy tych istot, gdzie orkowie z Khorinis prawdopodobnie byli tam sami przez więcej niż 1000 lat, a orkowie a kontynentu walczyli i ludźmi w Nordmarze, bo orkowie to najstarsi wrogowie ludzi. *Orkowie z Khorinis - Spotykamy ich jedynie w Gothic I, Gothic II i w dodatku Noc Kruka. Nie są przyjaźni i od razu zaatakują każdego człowieka jakiego znajdą. Orkowie z Khorinis są bardzo prymitywni. Ich stroje i pancerze są bardzo prymitywne, większość orków nosi jedynie przepaski na biodrach, jednak w Gothic II można spotkać elitarnych orków którzy posługują się bardzo dobrymi pancerzami i orężem. Ich postawa jest bardzo zgarbiona i są bardzo owłosieni. Ich namioty i domki w mieście orków też są prymitywne. Jedynie kilka orków na wyspie zna język ludzi jednak nadal jest wymawiany z wieloma błędami i czasami ciężko jest ich zrozumieć. Najprawdopodobniej są rdzennymi mieszkańcami Khorinis, ponieważ żyli na wyspie 1000 lat przed akcją pierwszej gry Gothic, można też znaleźć wiele posągów orkowych wojowników na wyspie Khorinis.Orkowie ci na początku wyznawali Śniącego lecz po jego wygnaniu wyznają Beliara. Orkowie z Khorinis są wiele razy silniejsi od ludzi i o wiele trudniejsi do zabicia od orków z kontynentu. Znanymi przywódcami orków są najprawdopodobniej Hosh-Pak a po jego śmierci dowodzenie w Khorinis przejął Ur-Shak, lecz prawdziwy przywódca tych orków jest nieznany. Orkowie mieszkają też na innych wyspach w pobliżu Khorinis ponieważ po upadku bariery jest ich o wiele więcej i otrzymują dostawy, jednak raczej nie są one z kontynentu lecz z innych wysp. Mimo to że orkowie z wysp są prymitywni to potrafią oni tworzyć broń i pancerze, które sieją śmierć a zastępach ludzi. Wiedzą oni też jak uprawiać pola czy tworzyć alkohol, bo w ich ciałach można znaleźć przedmioty takie jak chleb czy piwo i raczej nie są skłonni do handlu z ludźmi. Szamani orków znają trochę na medycynie i możliwe że wierzą w życie poza grobowe, ponieważ mumifikują i chowają swych zmarłych na cmentarzysku. *Orkowie z Kontynentu - Spotkamy ich w Gothic III, Zmierzch Bogów i kilka w Arcanii. Orkowie z kontynentu są o wiele bardziej cywilizowani of ich kuzynów z wyspy, chodzą wyprostowani, noszą zdobione ubrania i władają ludzką mową. Orkowie z kontynentu nienawidzą ludzi i gardzą nimi, lecz da się z nimi porozmawiać. Orkowie szanują wojowników z Nordmaru za to że walczą z nimi honorowo, nie to co buntownicy którzy ukrywają się w lasach i jaskiniach. Gardzą również najemnikami za to że zdradzają swoich. Orkowie przybyli z orkowego królestwa na północ od Nordmaru, przez to że sroga zima sprawiła że nie było co jeść. Mimo to że orkowie wygrali wojnę z Rhobarem II, są oni słabsi od swoich kuzynów z Khorinis. Znanymi przywódcami orków są Kan i Grosh. *Orkowie z Wysp Południowych - Orkowie ci są najsłabszą rasą orków w serii. Spotykani jedynie w Arcanii Są oni podobni to orków z pierwszej i drugiej części. Są oni trochę mniej owłosieni, kolor skóry jest bardziej brązowy, i są bardziej inteligentni, znają mowę ludzką lecz bardzo źle, możliwe że przez to że ludzie żyli bardzo blisko to się czegoś nauczyli. Z natury są bardzo pokojowi, lecz są agresywne klany. Wierzą w duszę; amulety które noszą non-stop. Wierzą że te amulety posiadają ich dusze i osobowość. Język orków To bardzo skomplikowany i mało zrozumiały dla ludzi język. Posługują się nim orkowie, jednak być może są na świecie nieliczni ludzie, którym udało się go nauczyć. Język ten posiada wiele liter "ch", "sh" podwójnych liter np. "kk" lub "rr" lub bardzo pierwotne i dzikie nazwy, np. "Ulu-Mulu". Jest niezwykle chaotyczny, a do tego wypowiadający go orkowie mają bardzo chrapliwy i mało melodyjny głos. Zwykle słowa zawierające w swojej wymowie inne słowo nie znaczą czegoś podobnego. Osobny artykuł: 'Język orków'' Orkowe uzbrojenie Orkowie posługują się dużą liczbą specjalnych typów broni wykuwanej tylko przez ich kowali. Potrzeba do nich szczególnie dużo siły. Znają także takie machiny oblężnicze jak na przykład tarany używane przeciw paladynom z Górniczej Doliny. Umieją też perfekcyjnie strzelać z kuszy, ale nie używają łuków. Używają potężnych, olbrzymich toporów, które potrafią nawet rozpłatać przeciwnika na części, szczególnie ludzi. Ich nazwy są zaczerpnięte z rodzimego języka tych istot. * Krush Tarach - duża broń przypominająca halabardę, używają ich głównie strażnicy bram. * Krush Karrok - młot używany 1000 lat przed akcją gry, posługują się nią ożywieńcy. * Krush Pach - typowy topór, najbardziej popularna broń wśród orków. * Krush BrokDar - olbrzymie toporzysko, które wyszło z użytku po zbudowaniu świątyni Śniącego. * Krush Varrok - zębaty miecz, najsłabsza broń orków. * Krush Agash - topór, trochę mocniejszy od Pacha. * Krush UrRok - typowa orkowa broń, używają jej tylko na wyspie Khorinis. * Krush Zakach - orkowy topór, używany na wyspie Argaan i Feshyr. * Bash BrokDar (orkowy miecz wojenny) - potężny i duży miecz, zarezerwowany dla elity. * Grachtnakk - kij orkowego szamana. * Orkowa kusza - standardowa kusza na wyposażeniu orków. * Krash Morra - ciężka orkowa kusza. * ShaBaNakk - kij starszego rangą orkowego szamana. * Srebrowodzka orkowa maczuga z kolcami - broń noszona jest przez orkowych wojowników z klanu orków z okolic Srebrowodu. Krush_Varok_(by_Cassidy005).png Krush_Tarach_(by_Vultus123).png Krush_pach_g3_(by_Ossowski21).png Krush_urrok_(by_Ossowski21).png Krush_varrok_(by_SpY).png Grachtnakk_(Gothic_I)_(by_SpY).png Ciekawostki * Pojęcie orków, podobnie jak trolli, twórcy zaczerpnęli z mitologii skandynawskiej. * orkowie pojawiają się także w innych grach, filmach jak i książkach jak np. trylogii Władca Pierścieni. * w każdej części mówią charakterystycznym chrapliwym głosem, a w Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów mówią tak samo jak ludzie. * prawdopodobnie dzicy orkowie z Khorinis nie przybyli ze swymi kuzynami z kontynentu z północy Nordmaru, tylko od lat zamieszkiwali tereny Khorinis, gdyż 1000 lat temu zbudowali tam wielką świątynie Śniącego i już wtedy byli rdzennymi mieszkańcami wyspy. * podobno Orkowie nie potrafią używać ludzkiego oręża jak: miecze, łuki, noże, pakują je więc do paczek. * orkowie mumifikują zmarłych po śmierci, co bohater może zobaczyć w Gothic gdzie na cmentarzu orków jest masa mumii, być może świadczy to o szamańskiej wiedzy o medycynie. * skoro orkowie dbają o ciała zmarłych może to oznaczać, iż wierzą w życie pozagrobowe. * w żadnej części nie można spotkać orkowych kobiet i dzieci; wobec tego zagadką może być pochodzenie ich ogromnej liczebności oraz sposób rozmnażania. * gdy postać zacznie się skradać w mieście orków ( w Gothic I ), orkowie zaczną między sobą walczyć. * gdy postać nosząca Ulu-mulu na plecach wyjmie Ulu-mulu jako broń w pobliżu orków ( lub jednego orka) orkowie (lub ork) wyciągną swoje bronie i wypowiedzą te słowa: '''NEMROK KA VARROK. * w Arcania: Gothic 4 i Arcania: Upadek Setarrif wszyscy orkowie (nawet szamani) posługują się w walce toporami. * w intro Gothic I kilku orków walczy dwoma orężami, ale w trakcie akcji gry żaden zielonoskóry nie używa dwóch broni. * "ork" po łacinie oznacza demona lub istotę ze świata podziemnego. * po wcieleniu się w orka w Gothic i Gothic II można się skradać, co wygląda dość komicznie. * w Gothic II orkowie mają możliwość posługiwania się kuszą, można więc sądzić, że twórcy chcieli niektórych zielonoskórych w nie wyposażyć. * w modyfikacji The Returning posługują się już kuszami. * w tej samej modyfikacji orkami przewodzą opiekunowie. * Kiedy bohater ma Ulu-Mulu i zacznie się skradać w gothic I to wszyscy orkowie zaczną walczyc pomiedzy sobą. Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Rasy